parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Happy Tree Muppets?
A parody of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken Cast * Gonzo - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) * Fozzie Bear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Kermit the Frog - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Miss Piggy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) * Scooter - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) * Hooded Killer - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) * Beaker - Fear (Inside Out) * Rowlf the Dog - Pop (Happy Tree Friends) * Dr. Teeth - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * Lew Zealand - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) * Swedish Chef - Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) * Animal - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Steve Martin - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Camilla the Chicken - Fawn (Tinker Bell) * Statler - Lifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Waldorf - Shifty (Happy Tree Friends) * Penguins - Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Skeeter - Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) Transcript * Splendid: For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. * Flippy: No! For your next feat, you die! (Flippy fires a cannon, decapitating Splendid, and Splendid's corpse falls on the hot coals. Then Flippy places a water sack on the scene) Splendid's Funeral and Burial Ceremony * Cuddles: Splendid died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, DUDLEY PUPPY, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!! * Dudley: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) "The Lord is my Shepard, I shall not want. He makes me like.." * Giggles (interrupting): Oh, are we burying him in a sybian? (Fawn jumps on Splendid's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) * Toothy: You know, the last time a Happy Tree Friend died was... * Dudley (interrupting): Excuse me? * Toothy: Don’t you mean, "Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me"? * Dudley: No, this is a funeral. I’m working. Do I come to where you work and knock the thing outta your mouth?! * Cuddles: Wow, Dudley's working blue, but he’s right. We vowed never to talk about...that night. (The gang turn to look at Lumpy) (Lumpy waves at them) Later * Toothy: And then the dad says, "The Aristocrats"! Wocka-wocka! * Flippy: (Right up at the door) Hey, Toothy? Why did the beaver turn red? * Toothy: I don’t know, stranger. * Flippy: Because he was em-bar-rassed! * Toothy: '''(Sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka... * '''Flippy: Then how about this? Because I total STAB YOU! (Flippy stabs Toothy in the neck and then the back with a knife) * Toothy: What a showstopper. Ooohh! (Falls on stage) * Lifty: See? I told you the beaver was gonna die on stage tonight. (Lifty and Shifty laugh) * Toothy: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? * Shifty: You're an ambulance. (Lifty and Shifty laugh again, and Toothy is dragged offscreen by Flippy and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) * Cuddles: (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private roll Toothy's dead body away) First Splendid, now Toothy. Could we be paying the price for what we did to...? * Giggles: Don’t say that name, Cuddles. * Cuddles: OOOH, Giggles' telling me what to do. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gotta come see this. Giggles' telling me what to do! Wow, must be a day that ends in S! (Lumpy walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Lumpy? * Lumpy: Oh! Hey there, boss. * Cuddles: We need to talk about Lumpus' death. * Lumpy: Why, sure. I love talking about my twin brother, if not for that tragic accident... * Cuddles: You know, I’m gonna stop you right there. I got something I gotta tell you. Happy Tree Friend Babies Flashback * Baby Cuddes: Let’s play The Little Mermaid! * Baby Toothy: Let’s question Cuddles' sensability. Wocka-wocka! * Baby Lumpy: Hold on! Let me grab my floaties. (Leaves) * Baby Lumpus: What a nerd. * Baby Giggles: Ahem. Moi will play "La Petite Mermaid". * Baby Lumpus: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Baby Giggles) * Baby Cuddles: Yikes! Lumpus, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now. Walk away. (Lumpus smacks Cuddles) * Baby Toothy: NANNY! LUMPUS' HITTING US AGAIN! * Baby Cuddles: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Lumpus beats up Toothy, and Lumpus gets hit in the back by Cuddles with a red wagon and knocked headfirst into the pool) If we do this thing, it’s our secret forever. (All Happy Tree Friend Babies agree and drown Lumpus in the pool) * All Happy Tree Friend Babies: NANNY! (Present) * Lumpy: You killed my brother?!? * Cuddles: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Lumpus' come back from the grave for revenge! * Lumpy: Oh, Lumpus will have his ''revenge… (Lumpy reveals himself to be Lumpus, the Killer, in disguise) * '''Cuddles and Giggles: '''AAAAHHH!!! * '''Lumpus:' (Takes out knife, and attacks Cuddles) Fifteen seconds till your death! * Giggles: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps to kick him, but misses) Wuh! * Lumpus: Here it comes! Showtime! * Fawn: (Holding a bow and arrow) Get away from her, you bitch! * Lumpus: You can’t shoot me! Fairies don’t even have fingers! (Fawn fires an arrow, which runs through Lumpus' head) OOHH!! (Falls to the floor with Dudley behind him) * Dudley (chuckling): That bit never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Splendid.png|Splendid as Gonzo Toothy.png|Toothy as Fozzie Bear Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Kermit the Frog Giggles.png|Giggles as Miss Piggy Grave Digger Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Scooter Flippy-flippy-and-fliqpy-11728510-637-481.jpg|Flippy as Hooded Killer Sniffles.gif|Sniffles as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew Fear.png|Fear as Beaker Pepe le pew looney tunes show.png|Pepe Le Pew as Dr. Teeth Disco-bear-happy-tree-friends-2011 1920x1200 91232.jpg|Disco Bear as Lew Zealand Nutty.png|Nutty as Animal Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png|Dudley Puppy as Steve Martin Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn as Camilla the Chicken Lifty and shifty from ss by deenukiza-d38bii6-1-.png|Lifty and Shifty as Stalter and Waldorf Penguins madagascar 2014.png|Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private as the Penguins Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus as Skeeter Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken